Kuroko Shirai
Summary Kuroko Shirai is a resident of Academy City, a student of the prestigious Tokiwadai Middle School and the roommate of the #3 Level 5 Misaka Mikoto. Despite her obsession and devotion towards Mikoto , Kuroko is actually a member of Judgement, Academy City's student-based disciplinary committee that helps Anti-Skill keep peace in the city. She takes her job very seriously and honestly desires to help and save people with her esper power. Kuroko is a Level 4 teleporter who combines her teleportation ability and her martial arts skills to deal with criminals. Kuroko is a minor character in the main novels. She takes a more important supporting role in the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun manga and related side stories, though she has been a protagonist of one of the Index novels, where she faces another Level 4 teleporter Musujime Awaki. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Kuroko Shirai Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: 12-13 Classification: Human, Level 4 Esper, Student, member of Judgement Powers and Abilities: Teleportation, Durability Negation, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), expert martial artist, and resistance to poison Attack Potency: Street level (Expert martial artist that can knock down and flip older teens and adults, can fight Tsurigane Saryou), ignores conventional durability with Teleport Speed: Athletic Human speed, instant with Teleport (though it takes her around a second to teleport due to calculations), can achieve Subsonic travel speeds with consecutive teleports (Described to travel at about 288 km/h) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Withstood being kicked through a glass window and receiving several blows with enough strength to throw her around on her fight with Trick, has continued moving and fighting after being stabbed in multiple occasions, including having Awaki Musujime teleporting multiple screws into her body, took multiple blows from Tsurigane Saryou) Stamina: Above average, Kuroko is a very athletic martial artist and is able to continue moving and using her power even after suffering debilitating injuries Range: 81.5 meters with Teleport Standard Equipment: Over a dozen steel needles, smartphone, Judgement tools Intelligence: High, as a Level 4 esper her intelligence is on the level of a genius or a supercomputer, teleportation powers are much more calculation-intensive than other powers Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, teleporters are more vulnerable than other espers when taken by surprise or if they have their power calculations disrupted by things like pain or fear, can't teleport other Teleport espers Notable Attacks/Techniques Teleport (空間移動 Kūkan Idō (Tereporto), lit. "Spatial Movement"): Kuroko is a Level 4 Teleport esper. Her ability allows her to teleport herself and/or anything she's touching a certain distance from her position. Like all teleporters, the theory behind her teleportation is to get away from the 3 dimensions, find their position in the 11th dimension, and then calculate the vectors to teleport. If an object is teleported inside another it will displace any matter upon its arrival, allowing teleporters to do things like cut the support pillars of a building by teleporting glass panels inside them. She can teleport up to a maximum of 130.7 kilograms to a distance of 81.5 meters from herself. Kuroko's combat style is based on teleporting the steel needles she carries in her thigh belts inside the opponent's body or uses them to nail the opponent to the ground and immobilize them, though she has also used them to damage an enemy's weapon. She's also adept at teleporting herself around the enemy to attack from their blind spots or teleporting the enemy at different angles without moving them past a few cm, effectively turning their bodies upside down so they fall on their heads or to make them face another direction. Since teleportation is a point-to-point movement there's no inertia to it, allowing her to travel long distances at about 288 km/h with consecutive teleports and stop instantly without any issues. Like other Teleport espers, Kuroko cannot teleport other espers with the same type of power. Martial Arts: Kuroko is a very skilled martial artist, which she combines with her esper power to subdue larger and stronger opponents with ease. Her style emphasizes throws and take-downs, though she also seems fond of kicks. Smartphone: A small compact smartphone that can be worn as an earpiece for communication during missions. Its camera flash can be used to temporarily blind opponents. The phone can also be used to analyze objects, being able to analyze the composition of a smoke bomb. Judgement Tools: Besides her steel needles, Kuroko carries several tools for her Judgement work. *'Gloves' *'Handcuffs:' Special non-metallic handcuffs used by Judgement. *'First Aid Tools:' Including Judgement's medicinal gel, a first-aid hemostatic drug kept in toothpaste-like soft tubes. Developed by Heaven Canceller, the gel has the ability to disinfect wounds, clot blood to stop bleeding and also hastens healing, being able to treat most external wounds. Kuroko has shown the ability to teleport the gel directly to her blood vessels to stop a fast acting paralyzing poison from spreading through her body, since the gel won't cause rejection or necrosis, although the teleportation obviously damages her blood vessels and nerves and only slows down the spread. *'Detection Tool:' Judgement members are equipped with a simple detection tool. The tool is connected to the lower connector on their phone to act as a sensor and put together data on the composition of the air and whether there are harmful electromagnetic waves nearby. *'Detective Tools:' Simple devices to check for fingerprints and similar things. *'Flare Gun:' A flare gun used by Academy City's security forces to indicate nearby civilians that there's going to be a fight in the area, acting as an evacuation order. *'Jamming Devices:' Kuroko carries several small ball-shaped handheld devices made to interfere with listening devices for security purposes. She has used them to deafen the echolocation of Mitori's Liquid Shadow puppet. Gallery Shirai_Kuroko_Mahaya.png|Kuroko Shirai by Mahaya Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Users Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Tier 9